Anything has its consequences
by Hoshi-chan1
Summary: Boredom. Something we all suffer,ne? Many times we wish for a replacement. The unexpected occurs and two fan-girls are transported to Gunsmoke. A new chaos erupts as the delicate plot is altered.
1. A Simple Wish, complicated results

Anything has its consequences. Chapter one- A simple Wish, complicated results.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Trigun characters..-.- Although..it'd be nice..The plot however is mine. XP so I'll enjoy my meager possesion, ok? Don't take it. *sniffle*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hoshi glared at the horizon. The sun beat down on both her and her companion.  
  
" I'm never...ever..complaining about boredom again." She grumbled wiping the sweat off her brow. Her companion, Ai nodded.  
  
" I'm not even gonna ask why, the answer will probably be something stupid like..'Be careful what you wish for ' Damn stories with morals. " Hoshi muttered.  
  
"No..they'll , whoever they are...will explain that it all happened just because we're us.." She stopped. Ai glanced a bit with narrowed eyes. "Damn its hot."   
  
A slight breeze blew and the sand at their feet was stirred leaving a thin tan film on their sneakers.   
  
Why were two seemingly normal teenagers in the midst of a desert? I suppose an explanation should be given. It began not too long before the present circumstance. Ah the flash back begins...  
  
Hoshi and Ai lay there. Interesting enough,ne? *ahem* Hoshi and Ai were bored and it showed in their expressions. Hoshi, a green eyed youth glared at the wall. It seemed that even with the j-rock blaring in the background they weren't aided in finding entertainment although every so often she'd sing along. Ai narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Now seeing as we aren't going anywhere..what now?" She absently brushed a stray lock of sandy blonde hair from her hazel eyes. They were nearly opposites. Ai was taller, and of a more slender build, with a fair complexion and light hair where as Hoshi was shorter a bit more stocky her tanned skin accompanied by dark red brown hair. An interesting combination indeed. Eyes that were changing color constantly looked over at Ai.   
  
"So we're all packed up and ready for..." she paused. "nothing. " Her eyes closed. "I'm open to any ideas you might have.."  
  
"Same here." Ai chan replied her voice muffled as she rested her face upon her hands. "At this point I want something to happen...anything..ne? "  
  
"True..I just wish something...no, anything would happen."  
  
Those words were all it took. An impish sprite lingered near enough to hear those words. A smirk lit the small being's features. Eyes locked upon a Trigun poster.   
  
"Ah with the magic words..these youths have won, a crossworld adventure. The perfect answer to the anything they so strongly crave." A light chuckle emitted from the creature.  
  
A flash of light and both girls along with their belongings were transported to Gunsmoke.  
  
Presently, Hoshi laughed. Ai stopped and sweatdropped. The laughing stopped abruptly as she stared mouth agape.   
  
"Anou..Ai..you..you..sweatdropped.." Ai blinked and stared.  
  
"Demo..it doesn't make sense..for that we would have to be..in.." Ai started trailing off paling a bit.  
  
"..an anime.." Hoshi nearly fell over. A moment later she smirked then frowned. "We could be in any..one." The both surveyed their surroundings, which they'd hope would provide some shred of evidence as to where they were.   
  
"Any one that has a desert.."   
  
"Next thing you know monsters will chase us knowing our luck." Ai thwapped her.   
  
"Don't jinx us...you know how saying things like that turns out.." Glaring Hoshi looked upwards.  
  
"Eh..before you worry about luck ya might want to look up.."   
  
"T-Two suns..?" Ai mirrored Hoshi's expression of shock.   
  
"Which means.." Hoshi grinned and chuckled. "Time for a kick ass tan..! Even you could tan with two suns..ne?" Thwapped once more she glared at her assailant. "NAZE?!"  
  
"Well seeing as we're in the middle of a desert shouldn't we get to a town and find water or something?"   
  
"True. " As Ai turned her back she donned a smirk, evil to say the least. It widened as they walked. A loud thud was heard as a roll of paper connected soundly with the top of her head.  
  
"Payback's a bitch." Hoshi smirked as Ai glared at her.   
  
Walking along they noted it was later, both glancing at the suns which seemed a bit lower in the sky. Feeling a bit sunburned, Ai stopped.   
  
"I bet we're wandering away from civilization.." Both sighed and silence followed. It was disturbed by the sound of a faint rumbling.   
  
" Che...what now..an earthquake? "   
  
"Pessimist." After Hoshi glared at the comment for a bit they both shrugged and walked figuring they had nothing to lose from continuing on ahead. They felt as if the faint rumbing was closer and gradually a city came into view. Currently they were atop a rather high hill and wasted no time in dashing down using momentum to help them along as they all but ran into the town.   
  
Both were clothed in simple attire that one would expect in summer climate, Hoshi wore a red sleevless shirt with kanji in black that was centered bordered by a few extravagant lines that looked like painted flowers,with black jean shorts and black sneakers. Simplistic and comfortable her hair was tied back into a ponytail. As for further adornments she wore black stud earings and a necklace from which dangled a red flower.   
  
Ai was clothed in green a color which brought out the green that lingered about the rim of her warm brown eyes. Her top was of a different cut the neck squared rather than rounded, in the middle a design of vines wrapped about each others a few reddish buds could be sighted all drawing focus to the blooming flower dead center. A wonderful shirt, one of her favorites in fact worn now with blue jeans and white tennis shoes.   
  
As they walked into the city it became quite apparent that they were...different. From the first footstep all eyes of the few denizens were upon them, some curious, others with far less innocent appearances.  
  
"Why do I suddenly feel naked?" Hoshi whispered self consciously.  
  
"Their clothes...no summer..clothes..."   
  
" They look like they came out of an old western..Hm." Hoshi noted their skin tone. She suddenly felt a bit outnumbered. " Guess I'm really a minority now,eh?" She sighed. Her sarcasm was something that kept her calm at times like this. Ai chuckled softly, it seems the dry humor was calming to her as well. "Ne, Ai-chan.. "   
  
"Hai..? "  
  
"Maybe you should be the one to approach them..you ..look more like them...kinda.." Ai sweatdropped.   
  
" Fine. " And with that she set off to the nearest person as others wandered off continuing about their business. A moment later a perplexed looking Ai returned.  
  
"Did you find out anything..? "   
  
" Well...I asked where we were and what state it was in they gave me the weirdest look. It doesn't look like they know a thing of where we come from. "   
  
"Kuso.." She sighed loudly.  
  
"Of course..I asked where in the nine hells we were...and he muttered something about Gun...something.."   
  
"Gun..smoke..?" Hoshi questioned carefully.  
  
"Um...maybe that was it...or something like that.."   
  
" Ai-chan..you know what that means..?"   
  
"What?"  
  
The rumbling grew within earshot.   
  
"What the?" Both only saw a cloud of dust approaching and blinked eyes widened a bit as they tensed and glanced at each other then back at the cloud. Hoshi merely backed up as Ai did the logical..and, sidestepped a bit. A loud thud was heard as Hoshi and her belongings became the unfortunate victims of a head on collision with the Humanoid Typhoon himself.   
  
"Itaiii.." Hoshi groaned softly. The lanky blonde sweatdropped looking at the young girl sit up stand and dust her rear end off.   
  
"G-gomen..nasai.." He managed to stammer finally. Ai trotted over.   
  
"BAKA! " She growled. " You could have hurt her. " Vash sweatdropped as she glared angrily.  
  
Suddenly he felt as if being confronted with another Meryl. He gulped. He doubted he'd be lucky enough to survive two at once, seeing as he was sure the two insurance agents weren't too far off. Hoshi coughed and looked at the blonde as recognition kicked in. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Well.." She began finally speaking."How about you tell us where we are and we'll call it even?"   
  
"Eheh...well...to tell ya the truth..I'm a bit lost myself. "   
  
"Imagine, Vash the stampede himself...lost? One would expect more from the infamous humanoid typhoon.." Hoshi mused sharing a look with Ai as Vash's eyes widened. It wasn't a normal thing to be recognized.  
  
"Have..we..met? " He asked softly. Both of them shook their heads. He paused looking at them and grinned in that silly way that made him so endearing. He snaked an arm about both of their shoulders. "Well I'm sure we can work something out." He walked along taking them with him into a nearbye tavern.   
  
" He's..so....cute .." Hoshi whispered to Ai. Ai grinned. Indeed this was better than boredom.   
  
*-*-The sprite's cove-*-*  
  
Elsewhere the spire whatched proud that its bit of mischeif was proving to be quite entertaining. In its tiny hands was what appeared to be a bag of popcorn. It chuckled and continued to watch as the events unfolded.  
  
*-*- Back in Gunsmoke...-*-*  
  
They walked into the tavern. Hoshi's eyes narrowed. Something she hated being confronted with was occuring, staring. It seems the whole room was silenced as its entire attention lingered on them.   
  
"Relax.." Ai murmured. The last thing they needed was for her friend's short temper to cause some trouble.   
  
"But...they're.. staring."Was the clipped reply.   
  
"Who is? " Vash asked turquoise eyes reflecting his confusion.  
  
"Everyone." She whispered eyes narrowed.   
  
"Well..it could be your lack of clothing..." He stated.  
  
"Its hot..what else would we wear? " Vash shrugged shifting his weight as Hoshis allowed her gaze to rest on her surroundings.   
  
"Its like an old fashioned saloon." Most had resumed their previous actions a soft murmur filling the room , replacing the silence present only seconds ago. Various tables erupted with laughter every so often and the sound of shuffling cards and people conversing grew louder.  
  
"And we're broke. " They both sighed simultaneously. Footfalls were heard rapidly approaching. Vash sweatdropped. He had a feeling who it would be. He took a breath.   
  
"Vash-san!" The trio turned and their eyes fell upon Millie who was followed by none other then Meryl Stryfe herself.  
  
Hoshi's eyes were wide.  
  
"Sugoi...ne Ai-chan?"   
  
"So desu. '   
  
Meryl looked at the two youths then her gaze growing a bit suspicious went to Vash. There was a bit of a silence between them, the tension arising nearly tangible. Hoshi spoke up to break the tension filled silence.  
  
" Anou..I suppose introductions are in order,ne?"   
  
Meryl nodded eyeing the two warily. Hoshi nodded at Ai who stepped forward.  
  
"Hajimemashite, watashi wa Ai desu." She bowed slightly.  
  
"Watashi no namae wa Hoshi desu, hajimemashite."  
  
Millie smiled. The taller woman was cheerful as ever and her welcoming smile relieved the two girls. Meryl still lacked that trust and , even if it was not her intention, gave off an aura of tension that did not bode well with them. It made them want to shiver.   
  
"I'm Meryl Stryfe." Her blue eyes remained on them as she spoke and motioned to her companion. " and this is Millie Thompson."   
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Millie added. Hoshi smiled. At least someone was being kind.   
  
They were confronted with yet another silence. Meryl watched them. Hoshi twitched before asking dryly.   
  
"Is there something I can help you with? " Vash and the others watched afraid that a volatile clash of personalities and temper would occur. Meryl shook her head before speaking, embarrassed after realizing that she'd been caught staring.  
  
"Your clothing.." she began.  
  
"We're not exactly from around here.." Ai said.  
  
"Nope..nowhere remotely nearbye." Hoshi added.  
  
"Eheh..I don't know about you guys but I'm parched!" Vash suddenly spoke up. All four females looked at him, he seemed unfazed that cheerful grin remaining intact. Hoshi and Ai shared a troubled look. Millie spoke then.  
  
"Are you alright? "   
  
"To tell the truth..no.." Hoshi sighed.  
  
"We're lost broke..and seem to have attracted some..rather unwanted attention." Ai finished her eyes upon the group of older men leering at them. Vash looked over briefly.   
  
" It seems you have admirers." He stated. Hoshi paled and tugged on his sleeve.  
  
"Vash-san...?"   
  
"Hai?"   
  
"Um.." She began a bit shyly."I wanted to ask you a favor.."   
  
"Hai.?" He arched a brow.  
  
"Ya see..its kinda like this...Me an' Ai-chan are a bit defenseless and those guys are looking at us like we're a new entree on the menu.." He nodded. "And I was wondering..seeing as we know of your skills." Another nod and she continued. "If you could ..protect us? I promise I'll find a way to pay you somehow.." She looked at him pleadingly.   
  
A smile appeared on his features his eyes rather gentle.  
  
"Agreed."   
  
She beamed. "Ah! You're great Vash-san!" She walked over to Ai and whispered as she nodded and in turn Ai grinned. They both approached him.  
  
"Well Vash-san..I have a plan." He nodded. "If anyone asks..we're brother and sister..and um." Ai searched for soemthing in her mind. Vash tilted his head as he listened. "Hoshi..you look so damned hispanic...what are we gonna do with you?"   
  
She shrugged. "I dunno..make something up genius." She arched a brow. "After all you said you had it all figured out,ne? " She smiled. Ai bit her bottom lip in thought. Moments passed. Hoshi grew impatient. "Just make it up! ANYTHING."   
  
"Anything?" She asked amused.  
  
"ANYTHING."   
  
"Fine then. " She smirked."You can be Vash's lover!" She giggled as Hoshi blushed her mouth agape as she looked at her best friend.   
  
"NANI?!"   
  
"You said..anything."   
  
Another reason why anything is a word that should be used with great care. 


	2. Sleeping Arrangements and Late night cha

**Disclaimer** Don't own the anime..manga or anything affiliated with Trigun..aside from the story line...I own hardly a thing..so..*sighs* Let me enjoy that much. -.-   
  
AN: Well another chappie..so fast. XD Wow..im proud of myself..I hope you enjoyed..it..anyone that might be reading..please review...encouragement..would be nice.. Anyway..onto the ficcie! 

* * *

  
Hoshi's cheeks flushed scarlet as she looked at the tall blonde. He gave her a grin.   
"Sounds like a plan to me. "   
"See Hoshi? He agrees."   
"Demo.." Hoshi trailed off.." Vash still smiled at her that flirtatious expression plastered upon his face. _'Man...why do I always get stuck with the perverts?...Well..at least this one's cute.'_   
Ai sighed. " Still so shy...you could always _not_ go along with it and see what happens with those guys over there. " Ai replied blandly as her friend's gaze reached the men and she paled visibly. An odd thing to do with such a tan. She'd given up and sighed.   
"Fine...fine...I'll go along with it. " She couldn't help but glance at him and that happy-go-lucky expression on his face. _'Just relax he's not gonna do a thing to you...he's more decent than that.' _

"Now that we got our roles settled...Vash-san are you planning on spending the night here? "   
"Hai." Beside her the two insurance agents shifted, still watching in silence. Hoshi couldn't bear to look up. The look in Meryl's eyes was just odd. Seemed she had begun to grow attached slightly. _'Looks like its still early on in the series...'_   
"Well we could have the two girls with us.." Millie said cheerfully. A comfort to the two girls who had picked up that odd vibe from Meryl. Ai , however remained determined and unfazed by it.   
"Seeing as Hoshi is...supposed to be..well you know..maybe its best she stays with Vash-san.."   
"Nan da yo?!" Hoshi sputtered. This was all to much. What did _she _ do this time?! Then she remembered the good thwap she'd given her earlier._'KUSO. My own friggin' words coming back to bite me in the ass. Looks like she's gettin' her revenge. ' _ Hoshi was so emmersed in these thoughts she was oblivious to Vash as he watched trying to avoid laughing.   
"Blushing?" She looked up at him and blinked._'DAMN my blushing..damn it to hell. '_ She sweatdropped. "Don't worry about a thing. You see sharing a room with me..will be...good." He stated cheerful as ever going on about various things as she could do nothing but look at him the blush fading slowly and she suddenly found a spot on the floor that would do quite nicely for observation. She sighed. She couldn't exactly stay quiet forever.   
"Daijobu?"   
"Hai. I'm fine. " She smiled slightly. " Looks like we're roommates,ne? " He nodded happily.   
"Its been a while since I've had a roommate ..." He paused sighing wistfully. "Let along a female..one.." She arched a brow. "N-no not like that..it's just a pleasant change.." A sweatdrop formed as her expression remained. "I promise..I didn't mean anything by it."   
"Alright...I believe you..but only this once." He flashed her a grin. She nearly blushed. _' Man...here my blushing must be noticable..must *not* blush...'_

It was no longer than five minutes when Ai walked over and tapped Hoshi.   
"Well get your bag..because we're going to set the stuff in our room."   
"wait...I thought I was sharing a room with him..?" The duo looked over at her in confusion.   
"Oh? _that? _ I was just kidding!" She grinned. They both fell over anime style twitching.   
"You know Ai-chan...I'm gonna get you back somehow..."   
"If you say so.."   
"Aww..man.." Vash whined. "Just when I was getting all happy about the idea..you came..and shattered my dreams...how could you?" He said as they both stared caught a bit off guard by his sudden dramatics.   
"Right.." Ai said dragging a perplexed Hoshi away from the blonde and he waved sadly. 

_ A short while later..._

They sat downstairs after setting their bags down and sat at one of the inn's tables and began to order food.   
Ai and Hoshi found they lacked an appetite and stuck to drinking juice and other things. They both were experiencing the same emotions. Confusion, worry, anxiety and almost a slight pang of homesickness.   
For now they were content to watch Vash scarf down donuts. The highly wanted outlaw. They shook their heads and shared a glance. _'If it were a crime to eat donuts...Vash would definitely have earned this bounty.._ Ai thought a smile upon her lips. What worried her now was the thought of being stranded. She knew next to nothing of Trigun and its circumstances aside from Hoshi babbling excitedly that it was amusing and a great anime to watch. Little did she ever believe that she'd be within the series. _ ' I have a feeling that this is just a beginning of what's gonna happen...the distinct feeling that I'll get seperated from her is strong. I can only hope for the best. _ Ai shook her head she was getting rather morbid. Maybe it was all in her head as she glanced at her best friend. _'Whatever happens...ganbatte Hoshi..._ She almost laughed at her antics. Since when did she think like this. She shook off the feeling of dread and laughed as Vash nearly choked mid-inhalation of what had to be his thirty-fifth donut. 

This was going to be really interesting. 

After all was said and done they all retreated to their rooms weary from the days and its odd events. Ai, Millie and Meryl found sleep quickly. Eyes closing as their bodies relaxed. Hoshi remained awake and shifted listening and waiting for the sounds that would reassure her it was safe to leave. Moments passed and she heard nothing but the sound of her three roomates' breathing as they slept. 

Silently, she slipped out of bed using the dim moonlight that streamed in from the slightly ajar window to find her way around. She paused in front of the window, her reflection was barely visible in the glass and she stifled a sigh. The light of the moon was white with a silvery opalescence to it that washed over her. She seemed a bit ghostlike at the moment her skin appearing pale her eyes wide and feline as she looked out. She wore her pajamas which made her seem all the more out of place, in a sense almost ethereal. They were of a satin material and of a light blue hue with miniature crescent moons of silver upon the hem of her shirt and pants. The shirt hung open revealing a silver, although non metallic colored shirt beneath. Her feet , bare rested upon the floorboards as she shifted. She could barely make herself out using the window and it seemed as if she glowed just then. She shook her head. _'If only I was different..nope..just an average girl..nothing special here.'_ She spared another glance at her sleeping companions and walked out the door closed almost inaudibly behind her. 

She blinked as her eyes adjusted to the near darkness of the corridor. A latern flickered as its flame nearly disappeared. She frowned._ 'Figures..I come out here..and now it'll be dark.'_ She continued walking, not sure where she was headed but taking careful note of where her room was. It was only now that a soft sigh escaped her lips. It was now alone with her thoughts that she had time to fully assess the situation they'd somehow landed in. Trapped in another world, no idea as to how, and no knowledge if they'd ever return home. She was surprised at the small pang in her chest._ 'Stay here forever? I'd get away from my siblings..and since they think Ai and I went on that trip, they won't bother asking for days.'_ She frowned and stopped. 'What if..nobody even notices we're gone?' Shrugging she continued. In spite of everything, and the fun that could occur this was a serious situation. She was stranded along with her best friend in another world. Stranded. It rang so clearly,it loomed in her mind as dread filled the pit of her stomach. It was a wonder she'd been able to drink anything. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she did not notice a door open as a pair of bright eyes peered at her curiously. Needless to say it took all of her wits to refrain from screaming as Vash tapped her shoulder a curious expression still on his face. 

"Eh..." She began as she faced him."Oh..its you." She was relieved. "You scared me half to death.." 

He sweatdropped grinning sheepishly. "Ehhe...I didn't mean to..I just heard something ..so I came out to see." She nodded arms crossing. She felt a little self conscious as she stood there although her night clothes were not revealing. She shifted her eyes meeting Vash's as she smiled faintly.   
"Can't sleep?" His soft voice broke through her thoughts and she nodded.   
"hmm...come with me.." He whispered leading her to his room. She arched a brow.   
"Your room?"   
"Hai..."   
"Demo.." She began.   
"Just trust me pretty little lady." He said with a grin as he led her in. She followed, grateful for the company although if prodded she probably wouldn't admit it. "Isn't it a little late to be awake?" He asked as she took notice of his baggy sleep attire. His hair was slightly ruffled a few stray strands out of place falling before his eyes.It looked as if he'd tried sleeping and failed. She took particular interest in his eyes for a few moments and then looked at her hands. _'Ugh..I'm gawking.'_   
" Insomnia." She replied as he watched her. They stood in a short silence.   
"Uh...so do you wanna sit down or something?" He questioned and began motioning to his bed and desk chair.   
"Hai..arigatou." She said sitting upon the edge of his bed as he pulled the chair to face her. She felt her gaze draw back to those eyes and she spoke without a thought.  
"You have gorgeous eyes.." He grinned sheepishly the his cheeks getting slightly colored upon hearing the compliment.   
"Why thank you. " He watched her as she folded and unfolded her hands in her lap a few times.   
"Why are you so tense?"   
"I don't know..its not everyday I find myself in this situation."   
"What situation?"   
"The whole being..here and stuff.."   
"Being here? Do you mean this room..? "   
"No..its an odd story..a bit long."   
"Well..you could start now, I mean what else is there to do?" He said with a small grin as he watched her shift and get comfortable. She sighed in resignation._' His curiosity knows no bounds...kinda like me. Amusing,but tiring'_ A silence had fallen as she thought for a bit longer and suddenly became aware of the fact that his eyes hadn't moved for her, patiently he sat waiting for her to explain. _'Seems like she's in her own world.'_ He continued to watch her his hands resting one on top of the other upon the edge of the chair backing. Resting his chin upon them his eyes roved over her. Of course what was the harm in looking? Its not as if she was paying attention. Her complexion was a bit different from what he was used to as if she'd spent a bit of time in the sun. Her clothing earlier was different as well, such short pants and shirt. He'd never really come upon wanderers with lack of desert attire. 

She ignited his curiosity as his eyes traveled over her and winded up meeting her eyes. She'd noticed his gaze. _'Oops..look like I got caught..'_ He winced waiting for a thwap or some other means of abuse. It never came he looked at her, she was..._blushing_?   
She cleared her throat. "Anyway..I don't think its best I tell ya everything just yet. "   
" Aww why not?" He asked his eyes puppy like and pleading.   
"Lets just put it this way...its complex.."   
"If you just explain.."   
"Maybe later Vash-san. I will tell you a little though.." His eyes lit up and he leaned his interest evident. _'Those..eyes..are gonna be the death of me.'_ "Well Ai-chan and I are from a very different place..things are bound to be odd. " He nodded.   
" I kinda figured...I don't see people that wear as little clothing as you two wore.." Hoshi twitched.   
"And whats _that_ supposed to mean?" He sweatdropped a slight blush coming to his face. His hand rubbed the back of his neck nervously. _'So much for avoiding abuse.'_   
"B-betsuni..its just that..." She nodded her eyes narrowed. " that..its not everyday ya stumble upon such pretty ladies wearing ..the clothes you wear. Usually..people wear..more clothing.." He said trailing off as he watched her twitch. 

  
"Are you implying that we're scantily clad?" She asked. One of her fists tightened. _' We were decent..nowhere near skanky...bah..'_   
"No no..its not that. People usually wear things..to protect themselves from the desert..thats all.." He tensed. She sighed. She was far too tired to strike him.   
"Its been a long day." She smiled slightly. "Lucky for you..I'm not in the mood to be violent." He sweatdropped. She let her smile widen.   
"So whats your home like?"   
_ ' The persistance of a child.'_ She sighed. What was the harm in telling him just a little? Maybe that way she could avoid his curiosity for a bit.   
"Well..its a bit different..its hot..but its..full of life..no deserts really.." He looked at her as her eyes grew thoughtful. "Its like the opposite of this place. The ying to this planet's yang." He smiled.   
"Sounds like a great place to live. " Her smile was the only response.   
"It has its flaws..but, its home." She smiled and yawned. "So now that I've told a little about myself...tell me about you.." She shifted now laying on her side, her head propped up by her hand. Vash smiled watching her.   
"Looks like I'm not the only curious one. " She nodded.   
"Gotta give a little to get a little,ne?" he blinked and nodded. She laughed.   
"Why are you...laughing?" He asked watching her in confusion. She giggled more, and continued until her stomach hurt. Taking a serious effort to breathe she spoke.   
"You looked so...funny..after I said that.." She managed to stammer."Go ahead..tell me about yourself..I promise I'm ok." He sweatdropped as she held her stomach, the laughter having taken its toll upon her abdomen muscles.   
"Well..as you seem to know...for some reason..I'm a man with a high bounty on my head.." He sweatdropped as she nodded.   
"Not really a bad guy,eh?" She asked softly. He shook his head. _'Certainly picks up on things fast..' _ He thought before continuing.   
"Well I'm just traveling really..and on the way I winded up running into the two insurance girls and they've been following me ever since. " He sweatdropped. 

She nodded and waited to see if he was ready to continue. _ ' What an odd occurrence...I'm lying here..talking to Vash, he's so close, and real..? Maybe its all some odd dream. Maybe I fell asleep while I was bored and I'll wake up at home..'_ She thought while she listened to the sound of his voice. A wave of fatigue hit her just then and she shifted as he spoke listening to him tell her things she already knew, yet it held that certain trait that deemed it as his as things unfolded from his perspective. She smiled as her eyelids closed. 

  
_ ' Ah...she fell asleep.'_ He smiled and shook his head. _ 'More tired than she lets on...interesting girl. Weird..but interesting. '_ Still looking over her he took the blanket he'd earlier tossed aside and placed it on her sleeping form. Quietly he moved the chair and sat down near the window, his head leaning upon the wall behind him as sleep claimed him as well. 

Quite an endearing scene, the tall lanky blonde washed in the moonlight streaming through the window. His features relaxed he looked the part of a veritable Prince Charming. The silvery light only accentuated this. Nearbye the girl slept her features relaxed, a soft sigh escaping her every so often. 

** Elsewhere...**

"BAH! BORING BORING BORING! " The sprite glared at the glowing orb in front of him. " All they did was talk the stupid night away...need to spice things up." He smirked. "Heh..I've been struck with a stroke of sudden genius." He cackled and it resonated throughout the empty corridors of his residence. 

`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-`*-*`

Morning came the light of the night fading from a dark blue to gray and finally the light red oranges that were typical of early morning.The wind blew as the day wore on and finally one of the sleeping women awakened.Ai rolled over and sat up her eyes opening as she stretched. Looking beside her..she found she was alone. Her eyes scanned the room. _' Hoshi..? Oh shit...what the hell happened?!'_ She just about jumped out of bed hair sticking up clothes slightly rumpled and began shifting and peered under the bed, under the other beds in the room. She panicked then. She did the only thing that came to her as natural to do.   
"SHE'S GONE!" She managed to yell. Meryl and Millie awoke with a start.   
"Who's..what?" Meryl mumbled looking sleepily at Ai.   
"Hoshi's...gone...just poof..gone..not here..." Meryl sat up and Millie looked over.   
"Maybe she went on a walk?"   
"She doesn't know her way around I doubt she would.."   
"Maybe Vash-san knows..." Millie said. Ai nodded. _ 'It was worth a shot...'_ Dashing out of the room she knocked upon Vash's door. Recieving no response she decided to try her luck and open the door. There she was, sleeping in Vash's bed. She looked around and spotted Vash asleep by the window. She groaned. _'UGH. That BAKA and here I thought something happened to her...' _ She glared at her friend and walked back to her room.   
"Did you find her?" Meryl asked.   
"Hai."   
"Where is she..?"   
"With Vash-san..sleeping. " Both Millie and Meryl's eyes widened. "Looks like they were talking..Vash on his chair and Hoshi on the bed. Interesting,ne?" She yawned as they nodded. "Well..I'm tired..so oyasumi nasai.." She sighed and closed her eyes as the others did the same. _' I'll have to get her back for that one...'_ Sleep took her after that thought. 

** Later that morning...**

Hoshi sat up she looked around as her eyes focused. _ 'I fell asleep? On his bed..Oh man..I feel so bad..' _ Her eyes found Vash. _ 'He slept in a chair? Does wonders for my conscience.'_ She sighed and arose stretching and walked over to him tapping his shoulder gently. Soon his eyes fluttered open and he stretched yawning rather loudly.   
"Ohayo.." He said sleepily rubbing one eye with a closed hand.   
"Ohayo..I'm sorry I fell asleep on your bed. Maybe you should lie down now..seeing as you slept on a *chair* because of me. " She said shifting from one foot to the other. _'Why in the nine hells am I nervous? '_** *Because you have a conscience and you're talking to an anime character*** She chided herself. She watched him stand and stretch his back cracking as he did so.   
"Nothin' like a night on a chair for the back. " He grinned childishly. "I'm fine...its morning. We should go get some..."   
"Donuts?" She said as he nodded enthusiastically. _'Obsession with a pastry...so much weirder to experience in person'_   
"How'd you know?"   
" A lucky guess..or maybe it was what you had for dinner that gave it away. " She said sarcastically a slight smile upon her lips.   
"I kinda forgot about that..eheh.." He sweatdropped.   
"Well..you are blonde..so ..its allowed.."   
"Hey..that sounds like...an insult.." He whined slightly.   
"Just a joke..relax...now..um..If ya want I'll get changed real quick and head out with you to snag some food or something. " He nodded.   
"Yeah..I need to get dressed too. " She smiled and headed out. 

She walked along hearing the door close behind her and smiled. He was quite the amusing one. And cute to boot. But that was to be expected from a bishonen in an anime. She ran a hand through her hair brushing away the stray hairs. She came upon a sudden idea. _' I never did really get a look at myself..animated.'_ A large grin crept upon her features. She laughed softly. _ 'Wonder if I could be considered kirei..._ Opening the door to her room she nearly fell over in shock as she was confronted by an icy glare from Ai. Meryl and Millie sweatdropped ignoring the brewing argument.   
"Ohayo..Ai-chan.." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
Well another abrupt ending...heehee. I dunno..lately i've actually started writing..its so nice..I'd almost forgotten. Ah..the wonders of spare time,ne?   
  
Well..reviews would be appreciated.   
  
JA! 


	3. A quick Breakfast with a Side of loss

**A Quick Breakfast with a Side of Loss.**   
  
**Disclaimer:** I wonder..is it really necessary to constantly post something everybody already knows? I mean if I owned Trigun...I'd be rich...and...and...Vash-kun would be under constant attack by means of glompage. *shrugs*..but thats just me... ^^; I dunno about you ppl..   
  
  
AN: WELL...I got reviews...*feels loved.* I'm so motivated to write now...XD who knows what could happen now..creative mindset..coming into place. ^.^   
  
  
_Riina_ : I'm glad I made you laugh. *sweatdrops* I didn't even think..I'd have that reaction from anyone. BUT..if you're vague..its good..bc..that leaves it up to the imagination...and i know how yours works. *smirks* Don't worry..it happens to the best of us.   
  
_AmoebaFive_: Well our convo last night was interesting..and I look forward to your reactions. XD Me write a story without a vague plot? NEVER. ^^; I'm glad ya like so far. I'm open to suggestions.   
  


_Lady Kitsuna: _ I suppose I should have been clearer in the intent of that comment ne? It was a joke on Ai's behalf , and its purpose succeeded…she wanted to embarrass her and nothing more.. its just part of the friendship. ^^; heheh  
Well onto the fic..! 

* * *

Hoshi smiled sweatdropping as Ai glared at her. _'If looks could kill...'_ She proceeded closing the door behind her and changed. _'Damn hardly any clothes..enough to spend the night at Ai-chan's place..for a few days.'_ She sighed. Its not as if she'd been forewarned of their current predicament. Pleasant one yes,but still a predicament nonetheless. This day had been causing her to sigh a bit. She supposed then that the whole situation was sigh worthy and it made sense. It felt oddly relieving. Amusing what a simple exhalation could do. It was as if the body made an attempt at complete catharsis with the air that was purged from the lungs. A wry smile crept its way onto her lips as she shook her head. _'I think too much for my own good.'_

She walked downstairs humming along the way. _' That sleep was oddly refreshing..'_   
She looked about her eyes finding Vash, who'd begun gorging upon donuts. _' No wonder..he's so cheerful..this much sugar in the morning? first thing. ...I'd explode..too much energy..'_   
She shook her head. The thought of a sugar overload wasn't exactly pleasant. She stretched. Realizing he hadn't seen her, a small smirk formed. _' Heh..heh..heh...'_ Creeping silently she stood behind him and prepared to yell, when, he turned.   
"Hey! Ya want one?" His face in that familiar goofy grin as Hoshi fell over. She'd become the victim of her own prank. How ironic. Lovely, maybe it was a sign against ever trying to startle the blonde. He peered over at her.   
" Eh..Daijobu?" She stood up, a slight smile on her lips as she twitched.   
"Just peachy..." She replied her voice touched with a hint of sarcasm. He shrugged inhaling another one of the sticky confectionaries. _'God..imagine...how many he might have eaten in all these years...?'_ The number had to be outrageously large. Hoshi sweatdropped imagining the sheer size of the number. It seemed she was teeming with odd thoughts this morning. He gestured as she thought, to the empty seat accross from him.   
"Ya know..Vash-san..."   
"Hm?" He looked up mid-bite half a donut hanging from his mouth as his eyes looked over at her. Curiosity was still abundant. She related it to the less intense look he'd given her last night._ 'Just..so...cute.._ She couldn't help but think. She'd gotten a bit lost in her thoughts as he tilted his head still watching her, watch him.She blushed upon realizing this.   
"You could have woken me up ..I feel bad about taking your bed."   
He swallowed the rest of the donut before speaking. "Well.." He paused making sure he had her full attention his lips curling upwards as he spoke. "We could always share next time.." He trailed off as she glared , he sweatdropped. "I mean..eh..er..you just looked so cute and peaceful how could I ?" Hoshi stared at him mouth agape. He laughed nervously. "Ehehehe..heh..eh.." He paused while trying to girue out what to do. He grabbed a donut. "Want one?" She stared blankly. He waved it before her eyes. She stared, unblinking. "C'mon its good, ya want it?" He sighed and placed the donut before her eyes once more. _'She doesn't want it? Why? Could it be that she doesn't like.**Noo...** I don't even wanna think it..'_   
He shuddered and continued waving his hands before her face.   
"Hoshiiiiiiiiiiiii? Come on..wake up.." He still received no response. " Please..?" He asked._ 'Did he just call me...**CUTE**?! He used the C word. no...' _Her expression remained intact as the flustered blonde before her waved frantically at her unblinking eyes. "AH! I think I broke her!" He whined to no one in particular. Ai had shown up just then.   
"Broke..what?" Vash nearly jumped out of his skin. _'Uhoh..she's gonna hurt me.'_ Things just didn't seem to want to go right today. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Eheh..well ya see its kinda like this.." Ai waited looking over at him. Meanwhile she was oblivious to the statue-like condition her friend was in. "I um.." He paused again. "IkindabrokeHoshi." He mumbled quickly. Ai's eyes widened. She glanced over.   
"NANI?!" She glared at him. "What exactly did you...**do**?" His thumbs twiddled nervously as he glanced up at the glaring girl.   
"Well..I really don't know.."   
"Figure it out."   
He winced at her tone and thought for a moment finding that the table was a better sight than her glare. "Um..we were talking..she apologized for taking my bed..I said it was fine..because I didn't want to bother her because she looked so cute slee-"   
"Did you say cute?" She said cutting him off with a sigh. Placing a hand on her shoulder she whispered something. "Hoshi?"   
She blinked. "I..um..eh?" She looked confused. Vash fell over. _All this time..and now she's ok? _He resumed a standing position beside her.   
"So she's ok? " Hoshi nodded and blinked as he hugged her. She blushed as she felt the warmth of his embrace envelop her. She felt the heat escaping her in the form of a quickly deepening hue of red upon her cheeks.   
"I'm so glad you're ok! " Vash continued chattering away cheerfully oblivious. She nodded and returned the gesture eliciting a happy sigh from him. Ai sputtered about to burst into hysterics. Hoshi on the other hand didn't share her amusement. _Gr..._ Her eyes narrowed she gave her best friend a glare worthy of Heero Yuy. This was the little shove that pushed Ai into a fit of racous laughter. Hoshi was surprised at this sudden outburst.   
  
_I'm so..gonna..get her back for-_ It was then that she'd come to realize in the midst of this jovile embrace , that had lasted a bit long to her standers that his hand had begun to wander where it was not welcome. Her expression of confusion darkened. With a low growl emitting from her throat she proceeded to thwap him. _Lech..._ She thought her expression reflecting her annoyance. "Baka.." She managed to verbalize as she moved away from him.   
"Itai.." He rubbed the spot of impact. Hoshi glared. Ai laughed, and Vash...well..he continued to be himself as the donuts disappeared. 

Meryl watched in disbelief at the spectacle before her eyes. She shook her head a hand rubbing her temple. _And this is Vash the Stampede ?_   
  
Looking over Millie spoke. "Vash-san sure is weird ne Sempai? "   
"You've got that right.." Sighing they both headed over sparing a wary glance at Ai who seemed to be having issues breathing. Hoshi glared at Vash who grinned sheepishly and muttered an apology between bites. Hoshi took a donut and shrgged. _Oh well down the hatch it goes..._ The two older women seated themselves. Thus..breakfast began. That is...after they eventually managed to peel the nearly suffocated Ai from the floor. 

*'*' A bit later.... *'*'

The suns were high in the sky and continued to beat down upon the two girls, who sadly remained unaccustomed to desert travel. They huffed wiping the sweat that had begun to form at their brow. It was the same for the both and their minsitrations to assuage their reaction to the heat were nearly in perfect unison. Occasionally one would shade their eyes glance at the two suns and scowl, or shake their head in disbelief. Another hot day. Arid as usual.   
"Atsuiiii.." Ai murmured and Hoshi sighed in agreement. "Living in florida..is nothing..compared to this. " Hoshi nodded, living in New York did little to prepare one for the degree of heat they were surrounded by. She wanted nothing more than to be drenched by a sudden storm. Ai paused in her steps . She was distracted by a faint flickering glow at her feet. She picked it up quirking an eyebrow at the tiny fragmented glowing thing in her hand. She rolled it over her fingers. The texture seemed akin to that of glass or a marble of some sort. The fact that it glowed added to its appeal. Ai shook her head. _Maybe I am too distracted by shiny things.._ She looked up realizing she'd begun to fall behind, speeding up to a slow jog she smiled , her little "prize" grasped in her hand.   
"Ne..Hoshi-chan,look at this." She said happily extending her palm, her response was a blank look.   
"I..don't see anything..I think your brain's officially died.." Ai sweatdropped. _Is it a mirage..?_ They continued walking in silence and before long another fragment of the same material was in her posession. Needless to say she was perplexed. Vash looked back noting her confused expression as the odd conversation began.   
"I have two in my hand...can't you see them?"   
"Maybe you need some rest Ai-chan.."   
" Look closer!"   
"Still..nothing, just your hand."   
"Grr! You're so mean.."   
"Demo..I was telling the truth.." Hoshi sighed. Vash had slowed down by now seeing the odd situation, and took up their pace.   
"See what exactly?"   
"These..marble things..." Ai murmured her palm extended. Vash looked, and looked, but no matter the length of the gaze all that he could see before him was her palm. Nothing more. He squinted, trying harder. Still nothing.   
"Eh..." He began scratching his head. " I don't see anything either.." Ai gave them both a glare. Hoshi sweatdropped.   
"Well they're there..I'm not makin' this up. They're tangible..." She sighed and veered away from them attempting to catch up with Meryl and Millie who were a little ways ahead of them. Hoshi shrugged.   
"Must be the heat.." They both nodded.   
Ai sighed. _Is this payback for laughing earlier?_ Another glare was sent at Hoshi. _Of all the mean things to do.._   
Her attention was drawn elsewhere by the usdden appearance of what appeared to be a small wooden structure. She squinted as she tried to determine what it could be. Sparing a quick look towards Vash and Hoshi she began to meander towards the object. _Damn..going by my curiosity almost as bad as Hoshi._ She sweatdropped. They stopped, watching her wander off. She received a weird look from the both of them.   
"Ai-chan, what are you doing over there?" She called out only to be ignored. To them it seemeed she was merely walking away. Hoshi and Vash followed. Hoshi didn't exactly want to lose her. She glanced over at Vash, it seemed he agreed but she wasn't completely sure.   
Ai reached the desired destination and tilted her head. She circled the object and brushed a bit of sand away with her foot. The wood had long since browned and worn under the wear of the daily sun. Sand had smoothed out the splintering surface to an extent. She drew nearer. Light brown eyes narrowed slightly as she figured out , much to her confusion, what the object before her was. _A ...well?_ All inhibitions pushed aside she leaned forward to look into it. Curiosity pressed her on as her eyes found that the well in fact had some degree of depth.   
  
She was oblivious as the breeze that had been stirring the sand about her had worsened. It was nearly a gale. The cries of her companions went o underheard and failed to grasp her attention. It was as if the darkness were rising to swallow her. She managed a strangled cry as she plummeted forward. The well was buried under a huge dune. Hoshi stared as the wind abruptly ceased. 

_Ai-chan....It can't be.._ She rubbed her eyes and didn't hesitate in running over to where she'd last seen Ai. She saw nothing, no trace of Ai's presence. _Oh no no no no no no no .._   
  
"No.." she managed to verbalize. She whispered as her hands brushed the sand before her. She fell onto her knees plunging her hands further into the sand as if somehow her digging attempts would bring Ai back.  
"Ai-chan...no." She continued to murmur her efforts growing more frantic with each passing moment. Her three companions had finally made their way over. Vash shared a look with the two women. Hoshi looked up her eyes empty of any true expression. She gazed at them and seemed to diminish in stature, her face now forlorn. Taking a deep breath, two words escaped her lips. 

"She's...gone.." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

hehe..I'm so mean...cliffhangers. XD Gomen.. I'm writing this and as of yet I don't know when it'll be uploaded..bc my net isn't working..but I guess this means I can work more on my writing,ne? 

Well..seeing as I'm feeling slightly generous...here's a teaser... *waves* Enjoy, and reviews would be appreciated, I'd love some suggestions or constructive criticism. -.- ; 

*'*'*'*'*'*'*'*

Ai groaned as she regained consciousness. Vaguely she could hear arguing. Squinting she looked about her surroundings.It was dark and she sighed her eyes continuing their frantic scan for anything slightly familiar. _Bones...What the hell?! Where am I ?!_


	4. Fun by the wellside and Adaptations

Fun by the Wellside and Adaptations.   
  
Disclaimer: Nope..don't own Trigun or Inu Yasha. However this plot...and characters as cliche as they might seem are in fact mine. ^^;   
  
AN: Another chapter..yay.. ^^;; Hopefully people will actually review..-.- Onto the storyyyyy....   
  
For those that did review.. Arigatou  
  
Amoebafive: Gomen..but cliffhangers are fun..and hopefully this chapter will satiate that curiosity,ne? I'm flattered that you think my writing is great. ^^   
  
Riina: I suppose this'll be the chapter you find out the answers to your questions in this chapter. I'm glad you enjoyed the silly humor. *sweatdrops*boredom has its benefits,ne?  
  
Lady Kitsuna: Sorry to hear about the issues logging on.. ^^; Yes your definitions for the names are correct. The names are one of our actual nicknames.   
  
Balex: Um...sorry for not addressing your review sooner..maybe its the fact..that it was somewhat...disturbing for lack of a better word. ^^; BUt i'll take it as a good thing and I hope you enjoy the update.   
  
Arika: Hm...so where do you think she is?   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ai groaned as she regained consciousness. Vaguely she could hear arguing. Squinting she looked about her surroundings.It was dark and she sighed her eyes continuing their frantic scan for anything slightly familiar. 'Bones...What the hell?! Where am I ?!' She sat up rubbing her head. The voices drew nearer.   
  
"Inuyasha , I have tests. I need to go. I'll be back in a couple of days.." The female voice stated her voice edged with exasperation. A gruff reply came in annoyance.   
  
"What are these 'tests' so damned important? While you're gone who knows what youkai will have the chance to collect more shards?" The voice was nearing a growl. Ai's eyes widened as she looked up.' Shards..oh damn..Inuyasha? ' The arguing stopped abruptly.   
  
"I sense more shards.." The female voice declared. There was a pause. "In the well.." She began doubtfully, a snort being the response from the other. Ai looked into her hand. 'So thats what they are..' She looked up to see someone climbing down. It was a young girl, around her age.   
  
"A little help here? " Ai asked. Kagome stared, she was shocked another teenager in modern clothing, here? She blinked.Ai opened her hand. "You're looking for these?" The three shards glittered. She recieved a nod. " Um..by the way. I'm Ai. " She sweatdropped.The girl smiled warmly and Ai fidgeted a bit.   
  
"I'm Kagome." Ai smiled slightly.  
  
" So about getting out of here.." Ai spotted someone leaning over to peer in at the top.  
  
"Kagome, what's taking so long?" He inquired gruffly as his eyes lingered upon Ai, and they narrowed.   
  
"Well I found the shards." His eyes hadn't moved from Ai who fidgeted more now her eyes finding the bone covered ground a better sight than the angry hanyou.   
  
"Who the hell is she? " He continued to scowl at her and Ai smiled sheepishly.   
  
"I'm Ai.." Kagome sweatdropped the tension in the air was thick, and she felt as if it would become tangible at any moment. 'Leave it to him. He just can't seem to be nice..' She sighed.   
  
"And thats Inuyasha." The amber eyed male snorted and continued to watch. 'Why me..?' Ai thought as she was helped up by Kagome. Inuyasha began to sizer her up as soon as she set foot outside of the well. Different was an understatement. It seemed yet another weird girl from another time had fallen into the well. Her dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes with the now visible green edge was quite different from Kagome. Her clothes were different,the odd clothes exposed the skin of her arms and legs. Unlike Kagome's uniform as she called it the clothes on her lower half were pants,extremely short pants by his standards. 'What is it with her time and showing so much...skin..?' He wondered about this absently.   
  
"Feh.." He turned and walked away. Ai frowned. 'Well that was a lovely way to first greet someone.'   
  
"Ugh..Why can't you be nice for once Inuyasha?!" Kagome yelled after him. She gave Ai an apologetic look. "Well thats Inuyasha for you, he's just someone you have to get used to." She paused as Ai shifted the bag on her shoulder."So..you're from the same time as me,ne?" Ai nodded. Kagome beamed. Ai opened her hand and looked over at the smiling miko.  
  
"I guess ya want these back,ne? " Kagome nodded as the shards were placed in her hand.  
  
"Looks like you'll be coming back with me. " Kagome said cheerfully. She stopped in her steps.  
  
"You mean we have to go back down there?" Ai shuddered. Kagome nodded unfazed by the grimace the thought of returning to the well seemed to cause Ai. Ai had no choice but to follow as the raven haired youth entered the well. Sparing a glare upwards she did the same. Falling through was a terrifying rush as her feet met solid ground and she wobbled, greeted by a smile from the miko.   
  
"See, its not so bad. " She murmured cheerfully as she climbed the ladder that extended to the world above. Ai mentally thanked her luck. Maybe she'd be able to shower. Absently as she climbed she wondered what happened to her best friend. Please be ok..  
  
She followed Kagome into the house where she was greeted by woman that seemed to be Kagome's mom. Smiling brief introductions were made as Kagome explained. Ai was amazed at her surroundings. She was at home but not. In japan, she smiled slightly. It was a long time dream of hers to step foot upon the soil of japan and be in the midst of the culture she loved so much. Kagome led her upstairs.   
  
"Would you like a bath? I know I always love a nice warm bath after being back there. " Ai's features brightened.   
  
" I'd love a bath. Arigatou Kagome-san." She smiled as the gesture was returned. She allowed her eyes to rove about as she was led to the bathroom. She listened, albeit absently as Kagome showed her the locations of toletries and anything she'd need. The door closed as her companion left with a cheerful wave. As she locked the door, she felt warm moisture trailing down her cheeks. Great, I'm crying.. She undressed and sank into the water that had settled. She allowed the warmth to rush over her bare skin. Salt intermingled with the sweet bath water. Such a contrast of taste, as one drop after another of moisture continued its path down her cheek. Each drop , like a small jewel, fragile shattering upon impact with the greater body of water, to become nothing. It was odd really. She heard the droplets meet the calm warmth of bathwater and drew in a breath. Her light pink lips parted as air made its way into her lungs. Funny how one would think that such a simple action could clear any burdens of the mind. Exhaling she looked about blinking as her moistened lashes stuck to one another. Willing the tears away she continued drawing in measured breaths. Hoshi would tell me not to cry.I have to try and look on the bright side. I'm in Japan...kinda. She nodded as she began to lather up the soap within her grasp and rub the generous amount of lather upon her dust tainted skin. The wandering , albeit minimal, in Gunsmoke had left its mark upon her pale skin. She wrinkled her nose. It was rather disgusting, and she was thankful she was in a place that she could most likely keep away from dust accumulation and its rather unpleasant aftermath. She sank beneath the water. What she needed now was time to think.   
  
Time passed and she dried herself slowly walking out after she'd dressed. Kagome smiled as she talked about where she'd spend the nights, and giving her a basic overview of what would be happening. She listened although rather absently.  
  
'Feudal japan?' She smiled at Kagome. The girl was trying her best to make her at ease. She couldn't shake the guilt. How was she supposed to behave at ease under all the circumstance. After a moment she decided to vocalize this.  
  
  
  
"Gomen, Kagome-san...these days have been so stressful. I hope you won't be offended..." Kagome merely smiled and nodded.  
  
"I understand.It isn't everyday you're thrown into the past,ne?"  
  
Understanding, smiles. Something worthwhile attained, and in the process comfort surrounded the worried girl. She was safe.  
  
`*`*`*`*`*  
  
And bc i'm mean..I'm ending it there for now ^^ hehe. Hope you enjoyed that short chappy ja! 


	5. Starry Skies, Moonlit Nights

Starry Skies, Moonlight nights.  
  
AN: And I'm back...finally decided to sit down and type this. ^^; ehe. Laziness...and schoolwork. X_X  
  
Disclaimer: Nope..don't own the canine youkai..nor the gunman..u.u *goes off to sulk*  
  
AmoebaFive: Ah..yes...tears and stuff. ^^ I usually angst..so its good to hear that. the rest of it was somewhat amusing. -.- I'm my worst critic..when it comes to that...*shrugs* Hope you enjoy this.   
  
Arika-^^; Annoying me? eheh. *arches a brow.* I'll try and keep my updates regular..but work and school..have a tendency to interfere.  
  
Riina-*pats shoulder* Yes. Inuyasha. Nice surprise,eh?  
  
`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*  
  
Hoshi looked up at the sky. Night had finally fallen and with that came the welcome cold breeze. They were still out in the desert,somewhere near to their destination, she hoped. She wrapped her jacket closer. Insomnia was lovely when you had such a vast expanse of blue to stare up at and contemplate..things. Now what was she going to do, try and find the meaning of life in a star? Appropriate for it was the heavenly body she was named for. Wrinkling her nose she shifted. It had been a day and a half since Ai had disappeared. 'Where is she?' The thought plagued her day in and day out. Sleep was hard to attain. She feigned sleep, whenever she realized that she was being checked on. It was aggravating how cautious they were with her since Ai disappeared. Did they expect her to cry hysterically and regress to infantile behavior? Or, did they like so many others expect a masochistic result.   
  
This thought made her expression go sour. 'Just gotta figure out, what ...happened. There has to be some logical thought as to where she might have gone. She fell down something..' Her eyes widened. 'Just like...Kagome..' She smiled. If that was the case, she just might be safe. Knowing the characteristics of the miko, she'd treat her fine. Inuyasha, however wasn't exactly the most nice of entities. She was almost certain that would be the most logical outcome of her friend's sudden departure. She shifted to rest her head upon her palm. She fidgeted with her bag and pulled out a small spiral notebook and began to scribble her thoughts down. It would not do to forget anything. So immersed was she in her writing, she did not notice the pair of aquamarine eyes watching her, as their owner drew nearer. Slowly quietly her companion was checking to see what she was doing. He smiled a bit before speaking.   
  
"Awake a litt-" He didn't finish his statement as she squeaked in shock and nearly fell over. She sat up and looked up at him, startled and a bit peeved. This, made her look adorable. Standing at an unitimidating 5'0" she had placed her hands upon her hips and glared up at him as if she meant to maim him. He was trying so hard not to laugh.   
  
"You almost killed me. I think that took 'bout ten years off my life. " She muttered before sitting down once more and putting what she had been writing on away. He took a breath, wary of speaking.   
  
"Sorry about that. " He said and she nodded gesturing for him to sit down, seeing as craning her neck to look up at him was growing rather..uncomfortable. 'Damn tall people..' He sat down.   
  
"How long have you known that I was awake? " She asked eyeing him curiously. Once again green was drawn to aquamarine. She looked away before she allowed her eyes the luxury of lingering too long. He smiled.   
  
"You don't sleep much ,do you? " She grinned sheepishly. 'Damn. So he's known? Bah. I need to be more quiet.'  
  
"Insomnia...kinda kills the ability to sleep. " Slowly she drummed her fingers upon her leg.   
  
"Are you ok?" The question was finally out. The tension, and tentative hand with which they treated her. She fought the urge to growl and nodded.   
  
"I'm as fine as I'll ever be. I just hope that Ai-chan is. Thats all that matters. " She smiled as she paused. "Its not like anything is going to happen to me,ne? Especially not in the company of someone so infamous as you. " She smirked as he sighed. He smiled at her humor nonetheless. 'I'm not so sure about that one..' He thought watching her. She was putting up this act.   
  
'Are you really ok...or are you pretending? ' He pondered this watching the girl. She fidgeted momentarily then looked at him and flipped the page.   
  
"I have an idea. " Discarding his thoughts for the moment he tilted his head.  
  
"What kind of idea?" Brandishing her pencil and a grin that made Vash a little nervous,she began sketching , or so it appeared to the confused onlooker.  
  
"I'll sketch a portrait!" Saying this quite happily he just looked at her afraid to move as her eyes went from him to the paper and back again. He found himself blushing slightly under her gaze. Her eyes narrowed as they transferred the image before her to the paper.'Might as well make use of my drawing skills..'  
  
She blew off the eraser's remains and paused looking at it from a few inches away. She narrowed her eyes again. Nodding she continued. A bit confused he shrugged and waited for the final product. One could imagine his frustration as the following occured.  
  
"Ah all done!" She grinned..and...closed the book. He blinked.   
  
"Can I see..?"  
  
"Nope." He nearly fell over. Looking at her with an incredulous expression he sputtered before asking.  
  
"Why?" She smiled.  
  
"I'll show it to you someday. When the occassion calls for it." Grinning at his gaping mouth , she spoke amidst the giggles that threatened to overtake her. " If you leave your mouth open..something might hop in.." Closing his mouth slowly he shook his head. 'Odd girl..'   
  
"Well.." She yawned and stretched. "You've tired me out. Its time for some shuteye." She smiled again and settled into her sleeping bag. Shaking his head again he stood and walked to his sleeping area. He looked back at her hoping she really was sleeping this time.He heard a faint sigh and saw her relax. 'Good..' His eyes closed slowly. 'Things are going to be very interesting from now..on.'  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hoshi rolled over with a groan.Was someone poking her? She burrowed deeper under her bedroll. As if she'd wake up so easily. Her eye twitched as she opened one up barely. She looked at her assailant. She was greeted by an all too cheery grin. 'And here I thought..it was a dream again.' Reality hit her and she sat up. Her body protested. She yawned and stretched.  
  
"Morning.." He smiled as she stood and continued stretching.Quietly she gathered her things and rubbed her eyes. She was packed and ready to go. She spared a glance over to the two women. She had this feeling that Meryl just didn't like her. Looking away she sighed. All she wanted to do was survive this and be able to go home at some point. To have a nice long shower and a night in her own bed. Her body yearned for it. 'Pfft..and its only been a couple of days. Im gonna die..'  
  
The suns were rising in the skies, higher with the passing time. She followed squinting. She remembered her sunglasses and quickly put them on.Squinting had begun to make her face sore. She swung her arms as she walked eyes upwards. 'Walking...the joy of movement.' She thought as the soreness in her limbs began to subside. She supposed getting the blood flow moving had improved her state of mind and body. She looked over to find Vash watching her. Blinking she furrowed her brows.  
  
"Hm?" She asked.  
  
"Can I see it now?" She laughed. He looked hopefully at her, eyes pleading.   
  
"Not yet." He snapped his fingers lips drawn into a "sad" expression.   
  
"It was worth a shot." Smirking she shrugged hands sliding into her pockets. Her eyes went back to their stare at the vast sky. She seemed to be falling into that habit he noted,mildly amused.  
  
'If she keeps that up, when we get to the next city..she'll run into something..' His lips twitched upwards. In spite of the fact that it was a bit mean to think that. He nearly laughed and didn't notice the women slow down and nearly ran into her. Sighing in relief he looked over at Hoshi who was shaking silently.   
  
Holding her mouth her shoulders continued to shake as she drew in a breath rather loudly. Narrowing his eyes he looked at her. 'She's laughing?' Blinking he continued walking looking over every so often as she seemed to be closer to collapsing in a fit of laughter.  
  
They all watched. A breeze blew the only other sound as the sands sifted..and she laughed. And laughed indeed she did. Her face was red and the tears streaming down her cheek.  
  
"Hoshi..? " Vash questioned, still confused. She drew short breaths looking up at him as she slowly began to regain her composure. She smiled, took a deep breath and continued on. She left the three behind her in utter, silence and confusion. A moment passed and Vash blinked before following her, gesturing for the last two to do the same.  
  
A smirk lingered on her lips. He prodded her back.  
  
"What was that all about?"   
  
"What do you mean?" He nearly fell over.  
  
"That laughing...."   
  
"oh! That?" He nodded. She tilted her head. "Nothing really. Just felt like laughing."   
  
For the second time in nearly two minutes he'd nearly fallen over. Weird was an understatement, he had a feeling it was just beginning.   
  
" Laughter's good for everything." She smiled brightly. "If I don't laugh.." She trailed off. "I'll cry. And I figure a bit of laughter is better than tears,ne? " Receiving a surprised look she continued on as he paused to mull this over.  
  
So thats how she dealt with things? Maybe laughter wasn't as simple. Why did women always make things so complex? 


	6. Down again up again and into Mayhem

Chapter 6- Down again, up again and into Mayhem..  
  
-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`--`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`  
  
Ai yawned and rubbed her eyes, waking up slowly. She squinted her eyes. A gentle breeze blew, bringing to her nose gentle scents of the forest surrounding her. For a moment this startled her, but as her mind cleared from sleep, she remembered where she was. Who would have thought, she'd wind up right beside Kagome, and Inuyasha? It was still hard to grasp, but slowly she was growing accustomed to the thought that some of her favorite characters, were in fact real. In the flesh they all slept, around her, unaware of the bizarre thoughts filling her troubled mind.   
  
'If only Hoshi could see this.' She smirked. The fun she'd have. Her eyes swept over to those sleeping around her and nearly sighed. She rested upon her pillow merely glancing upwards dreamily from under dark lashes, which is probably why her heart nearly popped out of her chest just then.  
  
"Oi...onna, will you stop making such noise ? " Regaining her wits she looked up to see the hanyou glaring. With a snort he closed his eyes. 'I didn't think the bag was that noisy geez..' She narrowed her eyes. Sighing she looked away. 'Such a temper...really.' Her lids grew heavy and once more she felt the drugged warmth of sleep overtake her body.   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
"Interesting indeed brother. " The smooth tenor voice noted, silver eyes glinting in amusement. Tsubasa smirked. His white hair, hung loose midway down his back. In a simple kimono, made of silk the dark hue was a stark contrast to the gossamer locks.   
  
Tori smiled back.   
  
"I suppose you find that mortal more towards your interests for amusement?" The former's twin, he wore a kimono of white, matching his hair. The brightness of this seemed to make him glow. His sharp features and pointed ears made him a walking incarnation of fae folk. Every lore seemed to have hit the description dead on.   
  
And here they stood nearly mirror images of each other,the only difference in the hue of their eyes. Retaining a stark hue of silver, was akin quicksilver ,the younger twin smirked. Such a hue was aptly bestowed upon this creature's eyes. Quick of both mind and tongue, Tsubasa was an enchanter if there ever was one. To him the use of mortals for amusement was not something new, regardless, he never did bore of mortals. When under the right pressure they never did cease to surprise him.   
  
His eyes a clear blue, Tori was the more reserved. Reservation did little to abate his capricious nature. On whims the things he'd done to amuse himself, might sicken others. Mortals, such lovely little play things to him. He especially enjoyed the females. Perhaps that is why one that so wished to be given anything to assuage boredom presented the perfect target. Long elegant hands rested under his chin. His lips curved upwards as a chuckle left his lips.   
  
"So now the choice has been made. Hoshi is my mortal, and the other girl yours?" Tsubasa nodded impish smirk upon his lips and intent dancing in those eyes. With a nod he was off. Tori turned to his scrying mirror. 'Now to check up on her.'   
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Hoshi sneezed. Sniffling she furrowed a brow.  
  
"Someone's talkin' about me.." She muttered. Where had she heard that one again? Shrugging she walked onwards ignoring the quizzical look she recieved from those around her. Vash tilted his head.   
  
"Did you say something?" She blinked.   
  
"No.." She said walking her eyes in no direction whatsoever. ' He wasn't supposed to hear me..' Vash scratched his head and shrugged.   
  
Maybe she liked talking to herself? Or maybe the heat was finally making him crack. A whole list of possibilities arose in his mind. He furrowed a brow. 'I'm thinking too much about the little things.' Looking over at her he wondered. 'Just in the last couple of days. She's getting into my head.'   
  
He sweatdropped. That would be perfect. For all the flirting he did with women, and got no response, now one was beginning to get in his head. She had stopped to stretch, her leg had cramped for some odd reason as she bent to stretch it with an exasperated sigh.   
  
The difference in height played a key role in the following event.   
  
You see, she was completely UNDER his line of vision as he kept walking and tripped over her. You can imagine her frustration as she hit the sand, now in the midst of a tangle of limbs. The sand was hot. She growled. Frustrated she nearly yelled as her voice grated in frustration.  
  
" Its not enough that I'm SHORT but , you had to go and trip OVER ME?!" She had managed to stick her head up somewhat to face him, it didn't do much good seeing as she was under him and flat on her belly. She was losing the fight with gravity as she tried to sit up and extricate herself from the klutzy blonde.   
  
He was in shock , one minute standing the next toppled over atop the young woman. He grinned sheepishly as he sat up, only to realize he was still ontop of her. She was so close to losing her temper, he noted. With a nervous chuckle he jumped up and stood before her with a hand extended to help her up. Glaring she took it nonetheless and stood.   
  
Scowling she walked ahead past the staring women who shook their heads. It was a non verbal way of displaying their embarrassment in being associated with him it seemed. Frowning he sighed. 'This just isn't going well for me..' He walked along falling a little behind.   
  
He didn't deny that it was a little dampening to the spirits to have everyone you were traveling with mad at or embarrased of you.  
  
Two sighs were released in unison. Hoshi and Vash shared a glance.   
  
'Eh...' Little did they know they shared that same thought. Nearly blushing Hoshi quickly looked away. Vash shrugged a contemplative look upon his face. Studying her profile he noted the pink hue that colored her cheeks lightly and grinned. 'Ah..blushing already.'   
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Ai had awoken again, hearing those around her stirring. She glanced at the hanyou who'd jumped down from his perch moments earlier. 'Hmph..' She thought a rather sour expression on her face as she stood and stretched. She took care to roll her sleeping bag perfectly and put it into its seperate bag. She yawned her hand covering her mouth as the scent of ramen awoke her stomach , which growled as if to remind her of its existence. She patted her abdomen. 'You'll be fed soon enough. '   
  
Sitting around the fire was an interesting experience, as far as eating could go. Savoring the noodles as she absently listened to the sounds of her companions. Sango and Kagome talking , Shippou making some remark to annoy the hanyou who growled but found eating more important. She looked up and found the houshi was looking at her. She quirked a brow.   
  
Noting that she'd caught him in the act he did his best to look innocent. But how could he? It was not enough that Kagome-sama wore such a short kimono, now her too? It was tempting. Very tempting for a male that worshipped the female body by means of touch. He grinned at her. She gave him a knowing look and shifted. 'She doesn't seem to mind..' She had returned her attention to her food. His hands were twitching as he looked back to his food. He was struggling to keep his mind from straying.   
  
Too bad it wasn't so successful. Before the end of the day he knew his hands would wander. He sighed and continued to eat.   
  
Stumbling after hours of walking, without a break Ai glared at the hanyou. 'What kind of tyrant is he?! Does he wanna kill all of us?' She remained quiet, her discontentment only in the rather bland expression she wore. She wasn't about to complain, the last thing she wanted was to hear him reply nastily. She was tired, bored and growing closer to irritatability than she'd prefer. If she ever got the chance she'd have to remind herself to do something equally irking to the "leader' of their group. She nearly laughed imagining what her best friend might have done in her place.   
  
And in her mind the scene played out quite nicely. Then again, when it's your mind, would it be all too bad?   
  
* Insert dreamlike sequence music here. *  
  
Hoshi grumbled about walking and simply sat down inhaling.   
  
"I'm not made for this kind of work.." Gazing around rather passively she stretched and got rather comfortable. The fact that she'd fallen a bit behind not bothering her in the least. In her momentary relaxation she'd peacefully ignored her group which had stopped. A red streak appeared before her. Two very unhappy amber orbs bore into her own indifferent ones. He needed not to speak. She understood the reason for his vexation quite well.   
  
"I'm...tired." Ignoring his unrefined snort she went back to taking her "break" .   
  
However things couldn't be so easily attained in the real world. Onward they trudged. Through sleet, rain snow and heat , so they would move. A reminder of the Us postal service. Wonderful dependability. Her eyes narrowed to slits. 'WHY ME?!'  
  
*-*-*-  
  
Slumping down onto her bed roll with a sigh, her eyes set upon the sky. Sleeping was not in her mind at all, even laying it felt as if she might just fall. Her arms extended just then fingers curling to feel the coarseness of sand upon her palm and fingertips.  
  
"Its finally not scorching hot.. " The temperature was dropping, the cool a nice change from the arid heat of the day. The crisp clean air whirling about the four travelers. A gentle kiss of comfort and drying of the sparse sweat that dotted the covered portions of their bodies. Rolling over lazily she had wiggled into the sleeping bag.  
  
She spared a small smile at the other who lay awake with her.   
  
Another conversation would soon begin. It was comforting, not to be alone. She'd found some comfort in a strange place. Propping her head up upon an upturned palm she smiled.   
  
"Something on your mind?" He spoke, seeming to read her. She felt like a book, truthfully it made her feel a bit vulnerable; however, he seemed to be on the same wavelength. That made things a little easier to swallow. Which led her thoughts to pills, but she blinked realizing she had yet to respond. He had cocked his head to the side, a bit confused. "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"Well..I dunno, my mind's full of things. I keep jumping from one thing to the next. Its..disorienting. " She murmured her brows furrowing. Her expression accented that bit of confusion. He simply smiled. She mentally concentated on not allowing a blush to creep on her cheeks. Silently she thanked the night for being so dark.  
  
"Care to share?" He said, with the limited visibility she could only imagine his "suave" look that came with that voice of his. She stifled a series of giggles.   
  
"Just wondering how you pick up on things..so easily." He nodded. She smiled. " But don't worry about it. "   
  
  
  
"You know..when you say it like that, I can't help but worry, that and it makes me want to know even more. " He smiled. " But I won't push it because I have faith that you'll tell me soon enough. "   
  
She laughed. "Thats rich." She continued laughing and he blinked not finding humor in his previous statement. She took a breath and looked at him wiping the corners of her eyes. "I'll tell you things but not everything. Some things you just can't wait for, because they won't happen. " She thought about her words. 'Shit..that sounded cold..'  
  
"...Oh.."   
  
"Well..its not that I don't trust you, its that somethings just don't make enough sense to be shared." She was trying to remedy the consequences of her ever impulsive mouth. Just saying what came to mind. She had a bad habit of doing so. It wasn't received kindly most of the time.   
  
" And here I thought you were being mean. " He chuckled. " But I should know better than to think you're mean, ne? " That innocence. How could he do it? She felt so flawed just then. Swallowing her self disgust she smiled, sure that he couldn't see it.   
  
He did. She didn't know how clear she was swathed in moonlight just then, emotions flickering in her eyes now and then. So expressive was this strange girl that had somehow appeared in his life. It made things interesting that was for sure.   
  
She wondered about the silence but let it be as she reclined.   
  
"Thanks again for helping me get rid of insomnia.." She murmured sleepily as her eyelids drooped and she yawned.  
  
"No problem."   
  
*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Finally an update,eh? Work and school -_-; blame them.   
  
so review! 


	7. Admirers and Short breaks

_**Anything Has Its Consequences : Chapter 7 Admirers and Short breaks**_

Disclaimer: I still don't own Trigun...but anything outside of that is MINE. 

An: So sorry for the delay in updating. Blame it on work..and the first semester of college. Add a bit of a melodramatic social life and you get the idea ; ehe. But hopefully you haven't abandoned me...and will read when I finally post. bows Enjoy.   
** This contains a bit of citrusy fun. If you are offended by such...Gomen, and skip over the last part of the chappy ; **

* * *

The suns were blazing in the sky as the four travelers finally set foot into a small dust-worn town. Exhaling softly Meryl looked about in search of the nearest inn, or saloon, any place to rest for a bit. Millie's cheerful smile hadn't faded yet and her optimism kept the shortest female in check. Millie smiled. 

"It'll be nice to have a little rest ne? " A chorus of agreement followed. Vash was distracted as an attractive blonde sauntered by. He disappeared soon after she was out of sight. Meryl and Hoshi shared a disgusted look. With but a look of agreement the three seperated and went off to find whatever would tickle their respective fancies. Meryl chose an inn to "rest" (better known as typing up one of her detailed reports), Millie was off on a search for pudding, and Hoshi was left to make a decision. Not an easy task. She sighed and walked down the main street glancing about with slight disinterest. 

"Just what in the seven hells am I supposed to do until I'm tired!" She grumbled to no one in particular. She stopped just before a shop as something sparkled and caught her eye. Her eyes found the sign and she couldn't help but give a lopsided grin. Nothing wrong with looking at a little jewelry to pass the time. 

Our hapless heroine failed to note the blue eyes watching her as a cat would a canary. A soft chuckle escaped the upturned lips of the predatory male, as he followed her into the shop. Hoshi smiled as her eyes roved over the various pieces. She sighed wistfully daydreaming of the day she'd be able to wear something so beautiful._ 'If only I went to banquets..and was a member of high society...' _She thought, mildly amused. A ruby caught her breath and gaze. She barely restrained the soft "Ooh" that escaped her lips. 

"Gorgeous isn't it?" She jumped and nearly bumped into the person that had snuck up on her. She blushed looking away from a bemused smirk. She nodded.   
"H-hai." She responded.   
"They say it's hundreds of years old...from before people settled here on Gunsmoke. " She nodded interested. _'So odd to have the idea of earth spoken of as something so ancient...'_ She thought her eyes still on the ruby. She could feel his eyes on her. She almost shivered. It was electric and odd. She stiffened and continued to focus her attention upon various sets of jewelry. 

" I think that ruby would look wonderful on you. " Said a voice dangerously close to her ear. She inhaled sharply as his hands rested upon her shoulder.   
'Oh..my..' She thought waiting for him to speak again. He didn't.   
" A-arigatou." Since when had she been one to stammer so? This was not at all like her. Normally she was relatively confident and this shyness baffled her.   
"No problem at all, that is if you would give me the pleasure of your company over dinner?"   
"Dinner?" Her head was swimming, she felt almost intoxicated. "I don't have anything nice to wear..." She murmured softly trying to regain awareness. She was frustrated. Not being able to speak or think was something she was unacquainted with. The very idea angered her somewhere deep again she couldn't place the feelings. Floating. She shook her head as if to clear it of something. She looked into his eyes and something clicked. 

Warm lips brushed hers gently. Her heart skipped a beat. Her eyes were wide as he spoke.   
"You'll look wonderful in any fabric." He murmured against her before pressing gently for a quick kiss. He pulled away before she had time to process the encounter. "Meet me here at sundown." He smiled and walked away. This left our poor heroine baffled as she placed a finger to her lips. 

"Sundown?" She flushed and shook her head. It was going to be a long couple of hours. She pressed a hand to her cheeks. 'ahaha...feels so warm.'With a sigh she headed towards the inn. Maybe she could talk to Millie or Meryl about it? 'Damnit Ai why did you have to be gone?' She sighed wistfully.

* * *

Ai sighed wiping the accumulating perspiration from her brow. She leaned against a nearbye tree and took comfort in the shade it provided. Luckily dusk was quickly approaching. She allowed her brown eyes to gaze upon the ground. She inhaled deeply, she couldn't never seem to get enough of that clean air. 'Only in the Sengoku Jidai.' She thought wryly. She licked her lips as she became aware of her hunger. 'Damn when WAS the last time we ate?' 

Her fellow travelers could be seen settling as wood was gathered for the fire that would cook dinner. 'YAYYYY' Ai mentally cheered. Her thoughts were interrupted as Miroku spoke. 

"Ai-san?" Blinking for a moment Ai turned towards his voice.   
"Hai." He smiled.   
"We were just wondering if you wanted to help gather firewood?"   
"Sure."

* * *

Hoshi made her way to the jewelry shop as the suns sank further towards the horizon. She let a small groan of frustration escape her lips as she paused midstep. _' And if I'm walking into danger head on?'_ She could have sworn she'd heard what could only be the rational part of her mind emit a resigned suspiration. _'Even my brain knows I'll do it just because I'm too curious for my own good. Watashi wa baka...but I'm still going.'_

She continued trudging forward her stomach feeling akin to an aviary. _'Fuck butterflies I have eagles soaring in my tummy.'_ A smile formed upon her lips as she indulged in laughing at her own stupidity. This was just a guy that was interested...**in her!** She shook her head. Maybe the kiss had been an accident. Her mind flitted back to the encounter and she shook her head. _'No..that was too deliberate, to have been chance.'_ But why her? She wasn't grotesque, but with such a fair and flawless look to him, she was sure any gorgeous woman would be more than happy to warm his sheets at the first smile to be in her remote direction. And so, she furrowed a brow. _'Hopefully he's not...after me because I look younger than I am.'_ She wrinkled her nose not liking that idea at all. 

"Hoshi." She shivered and looked over at him. The way he said her name was sinful. He allowed it to roll off his tongue smoothly, almost purring. She gulped. His eyes raked over her form predatorily and she fought the urge to retreat and run screaming to the tavern and lock herself in the hotel room. He smiled._'eep. Make that under the bed in my locked room!'_

"Hi. I don't believe I ever got your name..?" Hoshi felt that trance creep up on her senses. Her brow arched and she focused. _'My mind is not to be toyed with. I am not to be guided by another's will.'_ She chanted in her head allowing a sense of clarity to take hold. She inhaled. Yes, she was in her zen. This would do well to protect her, for the time being. He held out his hand and flashed a flawless set of pearly whites. 

"You may call me Tori." With those words he offered his arm to lead her to dinner. 

_ Meanwhile...in a saloon nearbye..._

Another swig of Wild Turkey did nothing to assuage boredom. Having opted to forego the off-key drunken karaoke game that had commenced a short while ago, our bored gunman decided to take a stroll. Yes folks, a leisurely stroll with his faithful Wild turkey in hand and an itch for entertainment. Maybe he could get one of the three girls to talk to him? He blinked. He decided to mull over his options for a bit. _'Meryl is probably typing another thingy for work. Millie...well she's probably doing something for Meryl...so that leaves **HOSHI** She'll talk to meeee.'_   
At this point even his thoughts were beginning to slur a bit. Maybe he should put down the bottle? He looked at it. It was empty. _'When did I finish it?'_ He tossed it haphazardly and walked out of the saloon. 

He squinted as he passed a restaurant with a bird's eye view of the seated patrons. He squinted. No, his eyes were playing tricks on him. Was that Hoshi being seated? He grinned and took a step towards the restaurant when a fair haired male seated himself across from her, flashing a charming grin. "Soooo sheee hasss a dattee,huhhh? Better leave her ahhhloonee..." He murmured turning to make his way to his room. 

_**And at the dinner table...**_

Hoshi smiled shyly. Tori flashed a grin. She felt the odd prickles of someone watching her. Her eyes glanced at the window in time to see the familiar blonde stagger off and out of view. _'Vash?'_

"Is something on your mind?" Tori inwardly fumed. _'That damned plant. Her attention is to be mine..'_ His mind was snarling, as she shook her head and smiled amiably. He nodded not completely satisfied with her answer. 

"Tell me about yourself, Hoshi." His gaze locked upon hers. He watched her breath hitch and smiled. Yes, she was focused on him now. He leaned forward and allowed himself to gaze upon her in interest. She wetted her lips and took a small breath. 

"What would you like to know?" She asked timidly. He nearly sighed. He loved having these one on one rendezvous with **his** mortals.She was the one that had wished for anything. Now the consequences, were slowly becoming evident to her. 

"Anything and everything you wish to share." He smiled at her, grasping her hand in his. "I'm all ears." He flashed her a wolfish grin. 

"Hn..I like art. I'm sixteen...soon to be seventeen and I don't really like talking about myself." She blushed self consciously causing him to chuckle. She was a never ending source of amusement. 

"Very well, I imagine you like music,ne?" She nodded. "With such a lovely speaking voice, your song voice must be angelic." Her eyes widened as her blush deepened. 

"I've been told I can sing nicely...but I don't know..I'm satisfied with my skills, I guess." She rambled nervously.The music in the background was waning. She blinked struggling to focus on something, anything but his smiling eyes. _'I feel so lightheaded.'_She watched absently as the server poured crimson liquid into both their glasses._'Wine? Should I even be having alcohol..when I feel this dazed?_ His eyes were on her again. She smiled, swallowing the nervousness that threatened to consume her. His fingers were stroking her hand in small gentle circles. Her stomach tightened. She felt a vaguely familiar tension building. She nearly groaned. How was he doing this to her? Normally she was so calm and in control. His tongue glided over his lips and her mind traveled back to the fleeting kiss he'd given her. 

"You're an intriguing creature, Hoshi." She snapped to attention trying to ignore the effects his absent ministrations had on her somewhat inexperienced body. His hand turned hers over as his fingers lightly danced over the flesh of her palm. She fought the urge to shiver.   
"Arigatou, Tori-san." She murmured, she wanted nothing more than to be pulled into his arms and relax there. She felt simply inebriated. She took a sip of her wine. His caresses did not cease.   
"Please, call me Tori, san is far too formal for my tastes." He said, finally releasing her hand as their food was set before them. Funny, she hadn't remembered ordering a thing. Too confused to care, she took a few tentative bites of her food and sighed. At least it was delicious. A pasta dish,she couldn't tell what, but it pleased her tastebuds. In fact she imagined if they'd the voices to do it there'd be a choir of **Alleluiah** in exhaltation. 

Another sip of wine dulled her inhibitions further.She felt so**warm**.   
"Hoshi, daijobu?" He asked curiously arching a brow while glancing at her wine glass. It wouldn't do if she was too drunk to compose herself. Although the thought was amusing, he wanted to amuse himself while she was in her right mind.It would ruin the sense of victory. She nodded.He motioned the waitress over and a glass of water was set before her. She drank deeply from the glass and smiled. 

His hand clasped hers again and she flushed. "Would you care to go for a walk?" She nodded. It was interesting how submissive she'd become. What on earth was wrong with her? She sighed again and focused trying to reach the "zen" she'd been in earlier. Taking hold of the feeling she smiled.   
"A walk would be lovely, thank you." She thanked him as she watched him leave the appropriate payment. Standing she took the arm he offered and looked at him for a moment. _ Interesting indeed._ His thoughts were a near mirror to her own. 

_'So she finally has started to regain herself. Wonderful, what sort of fun would this be without a chase?'_ He smiled as they exited. 

The air was cool and crisp, dancing upon heated flesh with a gentleness that made Hoshi shiver. Tori smiled, their conversation had been sparse, but it was entertaining enough to see what his simple gestures could incite in the girl. He pulled her closer to whisper in her ear.  
** "Samui da,ne?"** His warmth pervaded her senses, starting with this tingling in her ear. She bit her lower lip before responding in a faint whisper.   
_"H-hai."_ His arms had somehow snaked around her and she felt the pressure of his chin upon her shoulder. "Tori?" She intoned softly glancing at him.   
"Hn?"   
"..Nevermind." She trailed off choosing to remain silent, she didn't really know what to say, or do for that matter. Her hairs stood on end as she felt the gentle puffs of his breathing on her neck as time seemed to stand still. She was not really prepared for the feel of his mouth replacing his exhalations. She stiffened as he pulled her back against his chest. Then, he did the unthinkable. Her mind was blank as his tongue retraced his mouth's path. A soft sound escaped her lips as she leaned against him, providing him with a clearer pathway to her neck. She closed her eyes.

_Just this once, I'll give in a little. _

She thought as he continued and his hands moved to rub her sides. She didn't realize he'd turned her towards him until his lips found hers. Hungrily he sought entrance and she submitted. His hands pushed her against what felt like a wall. The impact didn't bother her, it only heightened the fervor with which she returned his kisses. They parted and she looked at him, cheeks flushed eyes a light green, flickering with the desire he'd enflamed. He smiled his pale blue eyes taking the sight of her in. He watched her bite her lower lip and smiled._Good gods why is it that only mortals do this to me?_He pushed against her his lips crashing to her neck as he allowed himself to nibble tentatively. A moan escaped kiss-bruised lips. She flushed. _Eh...did I just? Oh dear..._ He let out what could only be indentified to her as a satisfied growl.  
**"Hoshi..."** She felt faint. He'd said her name in that sinful fashion again and his lips and tongue contented themselves with ravishing her neck. 

In her state she failed to notice they were being watched. Curious eyes peered from the room of the tavern she was staying in. Their owner sighed and looked away aquamarine orbs reflecting some sort of conflict.   
Tori, however; was well aware of their audience and arched a brow. _ Intriguing._ He paused. "I fear if I stay longer my control will be gone entirely, little one. " She looked over at him her breathing erratic. She smiled and nodded in understanding. "I will see you soon." He planted a chaste kiss upon her cheek and strolled away. Hoshi's fingers tapped her lips. **_ WHAT IN THE SEVEN HELLS JUST HAPPENED!_**Where in the hell is Ai when you need her?

* * *

Ai sneezed. _I wonder who on earth is talking about me?_ She sighed. She wondered how Hoshi was hodling up. At least a few weeks ago they'd been together to handle the shock of being transported to another dimension entirely. The thought of never returning home made her stomach turn. She hadn't really given much thought to the very real possibility that'd they'd been stranded. Her hazel eyes were distantly watching the flames as she fought the constriction of her throat. _ I could be stuck here...forever.._

She closed her eyes and allowed a soft suspiration to escape her lips. Maybe now wasn't the best time to be thinking this way. She couldn't help but remember all those she'd probably never see again. Including her first and most painful brush with love. She winced inwardly at the jab in her heart. She opened her eyes. _There has to be a way to get home._ Her little conflict did not go unnoticed, and her observer chose this moment to voice their concern.   
"Ai?" Kagome asked softly as she sat beside the girl. Ai looked to her emotions fading from her eyes.   
"Hai." She replied softly.   
"Is something bothering you? It helps when I have someone to listen. I just wanted to let you know, that I'm here." She placed her hand reassuringly upon her shoulder.   
"It's just...what.." Her voice wavered, thick with the sorrow that threatened to overflow. "What if I'm never able to get home?" She felt the familiar sting of tears at the corners of her eyes, and cleared her throat. "I'll never see my friends...my family.." She sniffled as the tears began to fall. "My best friend is lost too. I'm not the only one...and I'll **never** find her." By now Kagome felt horrible. She knew the feeling she had. She recalled it all too well. She supposed that was the curse of the well. But Ai was different. And what of this best friend she'd mentioned? She embraced the sobbing girl and patted her back.   
" I understand." She murmured. And to Ai, that meant the world.

* * *

I finally updated. NOW , review ; 


End file.
